


Magic Mechs

by EtoileVoidGalaxia



Series: Matrix, Magic, and Mechanical Madness [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cybertron is a fantasy country, Cybertronians are a fantasy race on earth, Dwarves (mentioned) - Freeform, Elves (mentioned) - Freeform, Fantasy AU, Gen Fic, Iacon and Kaon are Cities, Some things may be inaccurate, War is not as promenant at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileVoidGalaxia/pseuds/EtoileVoidGalaxia
Summary: In this world there are many different races living together- although not always peacefully. Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Cybertronians, just to name a few. Now, humans and dwarves seem to have drawn the short end of the magic stick. Although humans did not have a natural talent for magic, it was still possible to learn through studies. Determined to catch up with the magically gifted, you learn magic from as many races as you can. Your studies quickly bring you to the Cybertron city of Iacon, to attend magic lectures on different types of magic.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Reader, Shockwave & Reader
Series: Matrix, Magic, and Mechanical Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

In this world there were a wide variety of creatures. Dwarves who lived in the mountains to mine precious minerals, Elves who lived in the forest and learned from the plants magic, and the Cybertronian race with keen psychic magic and lived along with Humans.

Humans were to the Cybertronains (Who’s names were shortened to “bots”) as Dwarves were to Elves, the latter group skilled in magic and seemingly more advanced than the former. Dwarves and humans were not blessed with magic the same way bots or Elves did, but they were still highly competent, Something you were determined to prove.

You had spent years learning your own hand in mental magic, willing yourself to catch up to what the bots were born with. From there you spread to Elven magic, and spread what you learned in your small town. Today, you were before Cybertron city gates and you were going to study with the great, with other magical scholars. It wouldn’t be your first encounter with snobby stuck up scholars, but it would be your first with ten foot tall metal ones.

The bot at the gates appraised your papers, giving you time to eye the black and white colors of his metal the bots you’ve seen so far were so multicolored, some glittered with the colors of the sea while others burned with reds and yellows like the bright noon sun, yet in contrast their eye colors, (or as your studies showed optic colors) were very limited. Either red, blue, or occasionally gold.

The soldier bot gave a mock cough, bringing your gaze back to the papers in his hand which he was currently waving in your face. He muttered something in his mother tongue(something undoubtedly mean), before he switched to your language.

“Your papers are all clear human, it seems I will be seeing you in Iacon later today.” He made no clear expression of joy or distaste as he nodded, and opened the iron gates.

It moved smoothly, unlike the wooden gates of the less magically inclined human cities. The metal making a resounding thud as it opened like the jaws of a beast. People milled about the colors of the people especially bright against the plain grey of the city buildings. You had to lean back to see their tall towers searching for one out of many that may house the great hall of records. Eyes so high in the sky, you didn’t realize the more pressing problems on the ground.

It was an acknowledged fact that the heightened mental ability of the Cybertronian race and the metal their bodies were made of allowed for them to morph and change their body. According to many articles the true source of this ability and most of their magic is from a part in their body which they call a transformation cog. It allowed some to transform into a creature that could fly without flapping their wings, or carriages and carts that would not need to be drawn by horses.

You barely dodged the red blur of a bot, driving along and cackling, another bot following after, this one however seemed more kind to unfortunate bystanders. Stopping right in front of you. It gave a series of irritated beeps in a language that you did not know. It didn’t sound like Cybertronian and it certainly wasn’t a human language.

“Bumblebee!” a deep voice called out. You glanced behind you to check if the red car would respond, but it was long gone. Instead, the black and yellow bot transformed to a height of at least seven feet tall. That made sense, they were colored like a bee.

Your Jaw dropped as a large blue and red bot approached in it’s ‘alt-mode’. The current leader of a Cybertronian group known as the Autobots, and a well renowned scholar before he was given his position. Optimus Prime. Apparently, a prime was the equivalent of a king for humans, and he stood before you by the city gate, far away from any castle. He unfolded himself transforming into a more humanoid figure and towering high above you.

Bumblebee made a few more beeps, which he seemed to address to you before he turned to the Prime. He nodded his head in understanding, while you remained confused. You were rather sure one of the abilities of the bots’ magic was that they had the ability to automatically translate, like the Elves had learned to do with animals, and sometimes even plants.

“Human, we apologize for the inconvenience. Bumblebee was in pursuit of a decepticon, and was calling after them, I assure you he was not upset with you.

You bowed, unsure if it was the same meaning of respect for the bots. “No problem, your majesty. It was my fault for not paying attention.”

The Prime tilted his head. “Majesty?” Any other comment he would have had was quickly swiped away as bumblebee chirped up once more, a series of energetic chirps and beeps that Optimus was quick to respond to. “Yes, that is a good idea Bumblebee. Human, to make up for the accident, would you mind if we took you to your destination? It should be safer than wandering around, not all bots are so quick to stop as Bumblebee is.”

“Oh, sure, thank you,” you cut yourself off from repeating the majesty statement. Perhaps it did not work the same way.

Nonetheless, the prime nodded, speaking up once more as Bumblebee transformed. “My name is Optimus Prime, although you seem to know that.” he smiled at you, a very faint quirk up from the corners of his mouth, before he folded himself up into his alt mode. “Where would you be going today?”

“I was informed there was a magic lecture at one of the schools here?” Your meek reply was met with a torrent of enthusiastic beeps, that made Optimus chuckle in response.

“It seems we have the same destination. However, as the lecture will be later in the day, Bumblebee is proposing that we go and show you around Iacon for awhile, unless you would rather wait at the school?”

“Oh no, a tour sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, the magic system for Cybertronians is psychic magic which allows them to have better control over their own body than most other races. I like to imagine that Shockwave is a Magic Scholar who is learning to channel their magic into another person’s mind. The civil war with the Decepticons is definitely still going on, it’s just not as bad in this moment. Optimus is cautious and alert against any possible threats, but he didn’t see Knockout steal anything or harm anyone (besides you) and while he did not brush off the event he’s killing two birds with one stone- keeping the human safe and going on patrol.  
> Also, yeah, as stated above, The ability to invade someone’s mind is not yet present but the spell to alter and translate language is. I think the spell is mostly focused around the head, and even though the person is speaking their native tongue, others hear it in a language they understand. In Bee’s case however, he isn’t speaking the right language to allow the translation spell to work properly. Since it’s made by Cybertronians it is attuned to their language.  
> Now when it comes to vehicles, I tried to avoid using the term car or similar ones as that clearly does not exist yet, but the Cybertronians are in their original alt modes, not copies of human vehicles, but the type they had on Cybertron.  
> Yeah, that’s all I’ve got, I may continue this little story, but I’m open to do headcannons, character or world wise for this au, and try to answer some of the questions. If you have an Idea though please send it my way.  
> This work is more fitted to TFP (but I did slip a bit of prowl there) so if you have info for the other continuities feel free to fill me in, in the comments. I honestly am a bit lacking when it comes to Cybertronian cities


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, I wrote this a while back and I intended to include this second chapter when I first published this fic, but I kinda lost interest in it. Kudos to IrisPerea2004 and their fic, encouraging (and reminding) me to post this next part!

Optimus’s knowledge of the area was really fascinating- most humans knew very little of the history about the land they stand on, but Optimus could tell tales of the previous owners of the land, or cybertronian ancestors that made a big impact-even if it wasn’t apparent at first, and he didn’t shy away from mentioning mistakes or troubles of the past. 

On the other end, you may not have been able to understand Bumblebee, but thanks to Optimus’s translation, you learned of the many hot-spots to spend time or check out after the lecture. Not only that, Bumblebee has a ton of friends. He’s been able to cut lines for you to grab a quick snack before the lecture (not everyone moves because they’re busy too, but it’s significantly shorter) and you’ve already been invited to return to a few stores after the lecture is finished. Everyone knows and respects Optimus prime, of course, but Bee really seems to know them on a more casual level.

The three of you made your way towards the infamous Iacon Hall of records- a grand library of Cybertronian information. It was a tall building, Surrounded by many prestigious universities where the lectures in question would be held. 

The two bots made a sudden halt, Bumblebee opened his door, silently encouraging you to get out before he transformed. Hands raised and ready to throw a punch, but not brandishing a weapon. Optimus also stood now, a mouth guard snapping to cover his face, while one of his arms was held before you, either shielding you or trying to keep you back. 

They glared at a purple bot who stood by the entrance of Iacon, a bright red optic twitching from within it’s socket as the bot inspected the great hall. Although you searched, you could not see an insignia on his frame.

“Shockwave.” 

The bot in question shifted their regard to the two autobots, replying curtly, “Greetings, Optimus Prime. Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee beeped and buzzed, tone clearly angry even if you could not understand a single word.

“Illogical,” Shockwave replied, his voice as expressionless as his single eye, “I am not here to fight. Only to attend a lecture.”

Bee began beeping again, only to be stopped by Optimus’s hand on his shoulder. He calmed considerably, but his hands were still balled up into fists

“You and Knockout are attending this lecture then, Shockwave?”

As if he had heard you, the bright red racer who nearly crashed into you earlier, rolled up and transformed. Based on looks alone he was very good looking, a coy smirk splayed across his faceplate as his red optics scanned Optimus.

“Why hello again, big bot. Do we have another problem here?”

“I was unaware of Knockout’s presence in Iacon, Prime.” Although you were not good at reading Cybertronian expressions, especially the expressions of a faceless one, you could see the bot glare down Optimus. 

“Why are you here then, Knockout?” Optimus broke the staring contest, diverting his calm glare towards the red mech.

  
Knockout reacted as if he were at gunpoint, hands up in the air as if it were to prove he had no weapons on him. You had heard that some bots had the ability to shift other parts of their body into ranged weaponry. In fact, there was rumor of a bot who hid weaponry literally everywhere on his body- but most prominently found on his chest while his hands were razor sharp and lobster like. He too had one eye, like Shockwave, but Shockwave had a blaster for an arm, clearly showing him as  _ not _ the gun-chested one

“Oh come on, can’t a bot go out to learn some new magic skills? I heard someone here was teaching how to create a really good buffing salve!” He tilted his head casting his own gaze to Bumblebee. “Honestly, you Autobots could use it, do you even know what a--” he paused mid-sentence, eyes widening before a large grin spread across his face. “You let a runty little human attend this lecture, but not your own Cybertronian kind?”

You glared. You had every right to be here and learn. You worked hard to study and you were willing to bet that you knew a handful of magic spells that he did not. You willed your eyes to burn his metal, wishing with all your might that you may be able to discover a new spell. Or that you’d be able to hex him without others noticing. 

“I apologize for my assumptions. Shockwave, Knockout, I hope to see you in the lectures.”

Bee beat you to the punch as he beeped incredulously making vague, yet angry gestures towards the Decepticons, and then towards you. If you were to guess, he was probably saying exactly what you wanted to say.

“Bee is right. I would have to ask you not to look so cruelly upon our human guest.” 

Well, you would have been a bit meaner about it, but that works too. 

While the bots continued their staring contest against one another, you turned on your heel and stomped off. Perhaps using the excuse of a decepticon skirmish would work as a feasible excuse, but knowing the scholars you would encounter were likely high strung as is, and you’d hate for the lecture to be held back because people suspected one party or another was a spy. Their footsteps weren’t exactly silent, the sound of metal crashing upon the ground alerting you to the rest of your group catching up to you. Glancing back, you could see Optimus and Shockwave at least trying to look nonchalant. Behind them, Bumblebee walked with his arms crossed in front of his chest like a pouty child and Knockout looked like he had a snide comment just raring to go.

It’d probably be best for you to break the silence before they did.

“What lectures are you guys attending?”

“Magic studies.” Optimus and Shockwave replied. You glanced over at the two as they sent a suspicious glance to one another.

“Well, I’m attending a potions lecture,” Knockout intervened, “as well as a medical lecture later on.”

“Oh, I was thinking of stepping in that one later on as well! I find it’s always good to pick up on medical techniques amidst my travels. You won’t believe how far some other races get in specific fields that can be applied to help in other fields!” 

“Is that so?” Optimus stepped in, “do you have any examples?”

Shockwave intervened before you could reply, “Illogical, such medical techniques would likely be unusable to us as we have different needs between species. We are not as fleshy and delicate as you are.”

“Yeah, you’d think that wouldn’t you,” you scoffed, “Some of the Dwarves’ techniques for enchanting were proven helpful to Elves medically. I’m sure the same could apply to you and your kind.”

“That sounds interesting! Say, you wouldn’t happen to know anything to make one’s paint shine just a bit more would you?” Knockout asked, grinning.

You flashed a smile right back at him, ignoring the bright red light of Shockwave’s optic, as he glared you down. “I think you could make a mix between the strengthening enchantments dwarven artificers use on tools, and elven hair products. It should be interesting. Perhaps we could look into that later.”

Beside Knockout, Bee looked absolutely appalled. Optics wide he waved his arms around, gesturing vaguely between you and knockout. If you had to guess, Bee seemed to be trying to yell, “What no! He nearly killed you earlier, don’t go alone with this person you don’t know what he’s going to do!!”

“I agree with Bumblebee,” Optimus said, confirming your assumptions, “it may be best for you to be accompanied by one of us after your first encounter.”   
  


“What? Why?” Knockout asked pouting, “It was a genuine accident! Water under the bridge I am sure.”    
  
You forced a grin, recalling your not so welcoming encounter with the racer much to his offense. He made a dramatic action, putting the back of his hand to his forehead as if he wanted to faint, the other one poised delicately over his chest. 

“And I thought we were friends!” you laughed, apparently the reaction he wanted from you before he turned to Bee. “Why don’t you accompany us? My rival shouldn’t be some dingy dried bot. In fact, why don’t you join me in my seminar? After all, I’m sure the Autobots would love to keep an eye on the decepticon medic.” He took a few steps away from you before he transformed and dashed off. 

After a momentary glance from Optimus and getting a nod from him, Bee transformed and went chasing after his rival. Beeping something loudly, likely directed at Knockout as he raced away. You giggled at their retreat, but kept your pace walking towards your destination. You didn’t have to look at the two by your sides to notice they were, again avoiding eye contact and trying to send secretive and angry glances to one another for ruining their day off. The awkward silence explained everything for you instead. You racked your brain for a moment trying to figure out a way to break the ice before you settled on geeking out. They were nerds too right? They were attending a pretty nerdy seminar after all.

“So, what are you hoping to learn during the magic studies seminar?”

“I believe someone will be presenting something about other magic forms as you mentioned earlier. I am curious of other forms of magic and their possible application with our magic.” Optimus said, speaking rapidly and grinning like a dork. For a war hardened king-equivalent, Optimus was really adorable. 

“Illogical.” Shockwave interjected. “I intend to learn of the flaws in your magic in order to combat it.” Optimus sent a thinly veiled glare to Shockwave, and an apologetic one to you, although it quickly turned to surprise when you began to laugh. 

“Not like I haven’t heard that before,” you giggled, “from experience I think that means I wanna learn, but I don’t want to admit that to a ‘lower species’ correct?” Optimus raised a brow at your reaction while Shockwave turned grouchily away, only confirming your assumption. “If you don’t wanna talk about how much you don’t know, how about what you do know? Can you teach me some things about Cybertronian magic?” 

Both of them visibly perked up at the idea glancing hatefully to one another for a moment as they began the race of conveying information; who could convey more information to the audience first and who could convey the more important info that you would be unable to find elsewhere. A common game amongst magic nerds, one that you always seem to benefit from as the contestants battle it out to see who is apparently smarter. 

“Well, simply put our magic originates from our T-cog transferring energon into magic.” Optimus began already taking the lead. 

  
Shockwave rolled his eye in reply before he made his counter attack. “Humans are more illogical than I thought if they don’t even know that, yet are attending a lecture in complex magic.” A direct hit against both you and Optimus!

“Well, it never hurts to go over the basics, after all without a steady foundation, a tower will fall, won’t it?” A fantastic recovery on Optimus’ part, but the conversations are getting severely off track!

“It is good to go over basics. I believe the T-cog also helps with transformation magic and creating your energon blasts, while your focus on mental magic allows you to use translation magic and on some occasions mind reading magic, although you need extra equipment to prevent certain side effects of mind reading, no?” A wonderful recovery on your part! Defending your honor and proving you are not stupid, now to get back on track-- “I believe you were the one to make the breakthrough in mind reading magics?”

Although it took a few moments more to see it than it would from a scholar who had a face, you could see Shockwave bask in the acknowledgement although he hid it quite well. “Indeed. My studies preceded the war, mind you, but it was the logical step to continue and further my research when I was granted funds by lord Megatron and was able to test it on the enemy.” 

Oooh, sour topic. He hid it well, but you were sure Optimus did not enjoy hearing about that.

“Ah, well, what about you Optimus? I’ve heard you were once an archivist. I’m sure you’ve picked up some fascinating topics that we may be going over during the lecture, mind giving me a run down on Cybertron’s more complex magic?”

He smiled at you, hitting you square in the heart at all the gentle sweetness packed into it. A direct hit! “Of course, I would be honored to share.” He sent a glance to Shockwave before he began the mini lecture, going over the development of certain spells while you took a moment to glance at Shockwave yourself. He looked frustrated, but was listening just as intently as you were. “An interesting topic is the magic of triple changers. Current research shows that if a bot has enough metal that may be used for different parts, they may be able to take on different forms.”   
  


“Yes, but I have conducted experiments, adding metal to a bot in order to turn them into a seeker, however, they have been unable to retake their original form. They were originally a land vehicle, but have lately been unable to turn into one after my adjustments, so it may be that the magic is at play.” Shockwave interjected. Finally you were getting somewhere. Rather than chat about the war you were successfully being spoon fed more information on the magic you were so eager to learn. “Admittedly I am seeking to see if I may be able to glean information about transformation on the organic level. Although it is much less graceful, I have heard of organics transforming into other creatures. How does it work for you?” 

Wait what? No, this was only logical, you couldn’t expect to gain so much information without having to provide information in return. You put a finger to your lips in a contemplative pose and took a moment to actually check your surroundings. You were travelling much more slowly than you would have been if Optimus simply drove you the entire way, but you did still have time to spare if you wanted to continue to walk. Then again, when would you be able to show off like this again?

“Triple changer, huh? How about I show you how it works for organics? I’ll race you to the University. Ready? Set? GO!” 

You transformed, taking on your first form as a dog sprinting forward as quickly as you could. It was a terrible form to use as a race against cybertronians, but you only needed it for a few minutes, or at least however long it would take before they caught up. However, they did so much more quickly than you first anticipated.

“I normally do not race, but this is interesting to see.” Optimus commented by your side, almost startling you into stumbling.    
  


“This is a rather slow form. Disappointing if I am to be honest.” Shockwave said, on your other side. 

You scowled slightly at having been so surprised, but promptly changed form once more into a bird. Taking flight, you were unbound by the roads but you still had to take care unless you wanted to be surprised by a seeker. As a bird, those encounters weren’t usually pleasant. You kept an eye out for both Optimus and Shockwave as they maneuvered the streets, while you cut past them flying over buildings in order to reach the University first. It really wasn’t too far away at that point. Ten minutes if you walked, a five minute ride with a bot, and a one minute fly as a bird.

At the entrance to the building in question you transformed just as Optimus and Shockwave rolled up. They transformed back before you, looking both impressed, but also very curious.

“That was a very interesting show! So, would you be called a triple changer as an organic? Are you able to be a triple changer because of your more malleable flesh?”

“What spells did you use for the transformations? How is your body able to recall such vastly different forms?”

Optimus and Shockwave hounded you with questions, all of which you didn’t gain the chance to answer before they asked you another. You had to clear your throat a few times before you finally got them to quiet down and let you speak.

“Optimus, Shockwave, I can’t divulge everything I’m about to teach can I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I really just wanted to get this chapter out. There may be some inconsistencies with the other chapter, but for now, this is what I've got. Feel free to point out any inconsistencies and I'll go in and correct them. There may be a chapter three but in all honesty I have no idea. This fic is mostly an AU exploration (Which is why all the characters are such nerds, they get to explain stuff that way lol) and I don't know how much info I have to support a full on lecture about magic. This is all for now though, I hope to see you again!


End file.
